Gotham's Vengeance
by ObscureBeauty
Summary: Gotham's caped crusader has fallen for this woman of no special status. But as he gets to know her as the Batman, his alter ego, Bruce Wayne gets pestered and prodded by her. She hates him! What'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Gotham City were never safe. Whether it be night, or day, there's always something amiss. During the night time however, is when the streets are a little bit safer. A masked vigilante prowls the shadows, stopping criminals from robbing, raping and murdering. Many say that he is a myth—that there's no such entity. But others have seen this masked creature. Is he human? People aren't sure. He moves silently through the shadows, and looks more animalistic than human…

He is called the Batman, and he is feared by all. Those who say they don't fear the Batman, soon change their minds. The Batman roams Gotham City, dedicated to protecting the civilians and stopping the criminals. The Gotham City Police Department were given a light that they could shine into the sky when something wasn't quite right. It has the symbol of a bat on it, and it's supposed to call the masked crusader for help.

Tonight, the Batman perched atop a church, standing next to a gothic gargoyle. He had his binoculars pressed up against his dark eyes and he peered into the night. He had been watching a man of little decency stalk this woman for quite some time. He knew what his intentions were, and the Batman wouldn't let him get that far. Pressing a button on his utility belt, the vigilante's cape became stiff as several titanium poles hardened in the fabric. He grabbed the edges of his cape and fanned it out so that he literally looked like a bat. Jumping off of the cathedral, the caped crusader glided towards the man who was getting closer to the woman. He landed several feet behind him, silent as the night. As he landed, the man got the attention of the woman and had managed to back her into an alley. She was trying to search for a way out, and she saw the dark figure drop to the ground. She stifled a gasp, her mind jumping to the conclusion that her stalker had an accomplice. She watched as the figure advanced towards the man who was advancing towards her, and she pushed herself up against the alley's wall, closing her eyes and _praying _she wouldn't be harmed.

The woman heard a _thump_ and a gargled moan and opened her eyes to see her attacker on the ground in a heap. He was unconscious, and the mysterious figure seemed to be tying him up. He finished and looked over at her. The woman wanted to vanish into the brick wall, wanted to disappear into the night, wanted to be as small as a mouse so that she could escape…

"Are you alright?" The figure asked in a deep voice, which startled the woman. She swallowed back her fear, and nodded slowly.

"I…believe so. Uh, thank you…who are you?" She asked, her hands shaking as she clutched them to her breast. The Batman watched her and bowed slightly, never taking his dark cobalt eyes off of her.

"I am the Batman," he said and the woman started at him, appalled. _So it was true! The Batman really wasn't a myth._ She closed her eyes in relief, and when she opened them, the masked man was no where in sight.

Collecting herself, the woman fled from the alley, and headed home, completely unaware that the Batman was watching her, making sure she made it safely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nicole, tell me about him again?" The small woman asked from her cubicle. She leaned over the wall of it, and looked at Nicole who was typing away at her computer with a pencil in her mouth. She looked up at the other woman, and took the pencil out of her mouth and slid it into her wavy red hair. It nestled behind her ear, and she leaned against her desk, propping herself up with her elbow.

"Well, he was tall… and masked. There's not much I can tell about him, Emily, I only saw him for about thirty seconds." Nicole said with a roll of her light blue eyes and looked back at her computer as something popped up. It was an invitation to a fundraiser hosted by the richest man in Gotham City. All of the other computers in the office had the same invitation pop up, and Nicole groaned inwardly.

_ Another fundraiser by the wealthy Bruce Wayne? Please, I could be doing better things._ Nicole said to herself, and ran her hands through her red hair. She looked up at Emily who was still looking at her, and she grinned at her co-worker.

"You going to go, Nick? It should be fun, maybe you'll get to meet Bruce Wayne," Emily waggled her eyebrows and grinned. Nicole made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go _just_ because it's a fundraiser. And if Mr. Wayne tries to so much as look at me, I'm out of there, Em."

Emily rolled her eyes and giggled,

"Alright Nick," she said and Nicole raised her eyebrows. Her phone went off, and she looked at the screen. Swearing softly under her breath, Nicole stood up and brushed down her skirt.

"I have to go pick up Lucas and drop him off at my sisters, I'll talk to you later Em."

Nicole grabbed her purse and pushed her chair in.

She logged off of her computer and left the office quickly.

Lucas was her four year old son, he looked a lot like her, and not so much as his dead beat dad. She left the office's building and headed to her car. She pressed the button on the keychain, and heard the familiar beep of her car. She found it, unlocked her car, and climbed into it. Putting her purse in the passenger seat, Nicole started up her car and backed out of her parking spot.

Nicole was just leaving the parking lot when a dark red sports car almost crashed into her. Nicole stomped on the breaks, swore violently, and looked at the other car. She glared in his direction, flipped him the finger, and continued to drive.

Shaking slightly, her adrenaline pumped, Nicole wondered who that was. He looked familiar, like she'd seen him before. Then it hit her; that was Bruce Wayne.


End file.
